PAW Patrol History: Rubble
by starreader001
Summary: Hey guys, its been a while since I've been on hear to write another story. Sorry for the long wait, I've missed you guys. This is the story of Rubble and his horrible, abusive, and sadly dark past. Rubble just wants to be loved and wants a family, but apparently in this dark and horrible world of selfish, abusive, and negative people, it's not happening anytime soon.
1. Rubble

**Hello readers. It has been sooooooooo long since I've written a story. I hope you missed me, because I missed you too. This story is the history of Rubble. I don't want to say much, so I don't give much away from, the story.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Rubble**

Chapter 1:

It was a foggy, cloudy, dark and stormy night. Downtown was very loud and negative tonight. Nobody was even generous enough to take or care for a young little English bulldog pup, living in a small card board box, on the sidewalk next to a liquor store. On the box said the little innocent pups name… Rubble. Rubble was doing his very best to look cute so someone could possibly take him. Although, no one could care less. "*sniff* I-I-I just… w-w-want a… family" whimpered Rubble as his eyes filled with tears and he fell into a sad, depressed, lonely, and unloved sleep.

Morning came. Rubbles eyes opened, all stilled wet with tears. Although Rubble didn't even want to wake up. "What's the point of waking up every single day, just to find out it won't be a good one?" Rubble thought to himself. *rrrr*. "Uuuugh. Fine" said Rubble to his stomach. He got up and walked to the trash behind the liquor. Thankfully, the store sold more than just alcohol, it also sold lunch food. Rubble was relieved to find a burger with barely no gunk on it. Rubble took the burger in his mouth, walked slowly to the box, slipped in, lay down on a yellow blanket inside, and ate slowly.

"What a wonderful life eh my good old stinky friend. Yeah… what a wonderful shitty life!" barked sarcastically.

 **Well, that was chapter 1. What did you think of the first story in like forever? I actually just decided to jump on since I had the chance, and came up with this at the top of my head. Hope you enjoyed, oh and… it's nice to be back.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	2. Butch

**Attention** **: Hey guys, I'm back! It has been forever since I have continued Fanfiction. I really did miss you guys, and honestly it was because I was super dang busy. But now I'm coming back and going to finish these 3 current stories. Also, people have been asking if I can make a Chase, Ryder, or Katie history story, well I have already made a Chase story, you just have to look for it on my profile, and don't worry about Ryder and Katie.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rubble**

Chapter 2:

After Rubble, had finished his food, he got up and went for a walk. During his walk, he was thinking about his past. "I've got to say, losing your home, family, owners, and friends all in one day is just not the way to start off a good Sunday morning" Rubble said to himself. Rubble just couldn't get the memory of how he became this way.

Ten minutes of terrible memories passed by, until Rubble stopped to look at a construction site. He was admired by the big machines, the many workers, tools, blue prints, and even the dirt. All of it reminded him of the happy memories. The times before his incident.

"Enjoying the view?" said a deep and unfamiliar voice. Rubble jumped tucking his tail between his legs and lowering his ears. What Rubble saw was a St. Bernard sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. By the way I am Butch. What's your name?" he asked taking out a paw to shake. "Rubble" said Rubble shaking Butch's hand.

By the sound of Butch's voice, he sounded very gentle and jolly to Rubble. "I don't mean to be rude, but what brings you here? Are you interested in construction?" Rubble asked Butch. "Hmm, well I'm not any dog to do construction, but I do like to look at the interesting factors it relates with life, like everything else in this world" said Butch. "What factors does construction have?" asked Rubble.

Butch chuckled. "Well you see, our bodies are like the buildings, and our emotions react like the walls. If something were to terribly go wrong, the walls would break and the building would collapse into millions of pieces and there would be nothing left. See what I am saying Rubble… Rubble?" Butch said looking to see Rubble's paws over his eyes and hearing, the sound of weeping.

"Rubble, are you ok?" asked Butch. "No" whispered Rubble. "I am sorry what did you say?" Butch asked trying to sound pushy. "I SAID NO!" screamed Rubble. "What do you mean?" Butch asked confused. Rubble looked at him, red in the face, and burning tears running down his face. "Why do you care? Why would you ever care!?" Rubble screamed. After that Rubble sprinted away back the way he came from. Back to his small and lonely box.

"I don't see why anyone would ever care for a dumb shit like me?" Rubble whispered to himself.


	3. Going back

**Attention** **: Hey guys I'm back. It's been a while, but I'm back to start writing again. I missed this and you guys too. In this next chapter, we will find out how Rubble became this way. Why is Rubble so doubtful for being cared for? How did he end up in his box? Found out now.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rubble**

Chapter 3:

Rubble was sitting in his cage at the pound that was now being shut down. Police officers were arresting the owners for their abusive actions towards the dogs. Rubble heard some of the other pound dogs saying that three mixed breaded dogs, two pups and one older, attempted an escape from the pound. One pup survived and told the police, but the others were killed in the escape.

An officer came to Rubbles cage and let him out. Rubble then followed the other dogs being freed to the front door. The doors opened and the dogs were being loaded into pick-up trucks to be taken to a better shelter. Rubble was picked up and put into one of the trucks filled with other dogs and the truck drove away from the pound to the road.

As the truck drove, three golden retriever pups looked at Rubble with evil glares. One of the pups said, "Hey you bulldog, what makes you think you're coming with us to the pound?" "Uh, what? I don't understand? I'm a stray like you guys, so why shouldn't I go?" Rubble responding nervously as the three golden retrievers walked up to him slowly. "Nobody cares for a dumb shit like you" said the middle pup. After he said that, all three pups lifted him up and tossed him out the side of the truck. Rubble face planted on the side walk, and the truck drove away as the three pups laughed.

Rubble realized that when he was thrown off a fell on his face, he actually fell on something soft, yellow, and smelly. It was a yellow blanket, and Rubble liked it. Rubble didn't know what to say after what just happened. His eyes started to water and he just laid on the pavement and started to weep. After ten minutes of tears covering the side walk, Rubble decided to get up, grab the blanket with his mouth, and start walking.

As he's walking, people and other dogs are yelling at him saying," Stupid dog. Ugh grows. What even is that? Jeez it smells. Get out of here." And Rubble just kept walking with his head hung down and his face burning with tears. Hours past until Rubble came to a small little box. "Well, I guess this is home for now" Rubble thought to himself. He then walked to the box which was open, and laid down inside.

"No one wants me, and no one ever will" he thought.

 **Well, that was chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I know I make my chapters short sometimes, but sometimes that's just all I've got for the time being. Also, I'm glad to be back and I hope you are too.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace Out**


	4. The start of the wall

**Hey guys, I'm back. You guys have probably been waiting a while, but I've got another chapter for you. I've seen you guys are kinda confused about the stories. I'm gonna finish this story, then I'm gonna do Everest and Tracer, then I'm gonna do another story that will answer all the questions for everyone's history, even Ryder.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rubble**

Chapter 4:

It was noon and Rubble was just sitting in his box with his head down thinking. "What are you doing Rubble? You just turned down someone trying to be nice to you" he said to himself. Rubble got up and went for a walk. During his walk, he saw the construction site. He stopped for a second to look at it, and while he was looking at it he saw a man standing looking at blue prints and a big pick-up truck driving straight towards him.

"Hey, sir" yelled Rubble. The man just stood there looking at the blue prints. Without thinking, Rubble bolted toward the man. "Look out!" Rubble screamed as he jumped up, pushed his back, and he fell out of the way. After pushing him, Rubble for a second saw the truck, and then for another second just black.

Rubble still saw black for a while, but he could hear voices. "Thank you for helping me with him" said a lower voice. "You, thanking me? You are the one who brought him to us. I think he should be thanking you?" said a softer voice. Rubble felt cold, and soft. He opened his eyes and was blinded for a second by the bright lights and white walls. He was lying in a hospital bed with a major head ache.

"Hello Rubble" said the lower voice. Rubble looked over to see a St. Bernard sitting in a chair. "Who are you?" Rubble asked. "R-Rubble, you mean, you don't know me?" said the St. Bernard. "I don't know should, should I?" Rubble responded confused. The St. Bernard looked very sad. "Rubble, do you know anything?" he asked. "Uh, I know my name is Rubble, I'm a bulldog on Adventure bay, I used to live in a terrible pound that got shut down, and I was thrown out of a pick-up truck to live on the street with my little stinky friend" Rubble answered.

The St. Bernard made a nervous face. "Rubble, my name is Butch, we have met. You were hit by a truck trying to save a man at a construction site. I brought you to this hospital" he said. Rubble was shocked by this. "Wait, I feel like I recognize you, and I feel like you have told me something important" Rubble said. Butch smiled. "Well you see, our bodies are like buildings, and our emotions react like the walls. If something were to terribly go wrong, the walls would break and the building would collapse into millions of pieces and there would be nothing left" Butch said. Rubble started to feel amused by Butch's words. "But what I didn't tell you, is when in times it's hard to build the walls back up ourselves, but when we find others, we start to build those walls back up" Butch said.

After Butch said that, a man walked into the room. He looked at Rubble and smiled. "It's you. Thank you so much for saving me" he said. Rubble looked at Butch confused, and Butch nodded with a smile. Rubble looked at the man with a smile and said, "Your welcome".

 **Well, that's chapter 4. I hope you liked this chapter. I honestly really miss writing my stories, I just get got up so much in this thing called life that it's hard to find an opportunity. I really do love writing these and I hope you like my stories too. I haven't said this in a while. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	5. From the rubble

**Oh my goodness! Welcome back guys to a series I've been away from for too long. I am so sorry for those itching for more of this series and I thank those who have waited this whole time for this. I gonna find all the time I can to continue this series for you guys. I missed all of you. One thing that's different is I don't have Microsoft Word on this computer I'm using so I'm using Google Docs so the format might look a bit different. And like I always start it.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rubble**

Chapter 5:

The man left the room and Rubble didn't know what to say. Butch said, "What's wrong? You look confused." Rubble looked at Butch and said, "Thank you, Butch." "What for?" Butch said confused. "For helping me build back my walls."

After saying that a young girl comes in. "Hi, I'm Katie, and I'm here to check up on you to make sure you're ready to go," the girl said. Butch then left the room so Katie could do her check up. After about an hour, Butch saw Rubble come out of the hospital with a big smile on his face.

"Well, this is where I leave you Rubble," said Butch. "Really? Well alright, but Butch, thank you for everything. For so long I've wondered why I could be wanted by anybody, but because of you, I now see that I just need to be the best me I can be. Now I have the capability of of doing great things and meeting good people," Rubble replied. Butch nodded said, "We shall meet again," and made his way down the street.

Rubble was about to start walking when he heard the girl doctor call to him. He turned to see her throw a ball to him which he began to play with…

 **Well, that was Chapter 5 and the last chapter of this story. Again sorry for the wait, but I'm back now.** **Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace Out.**


End file.
